Story Arcs
While the Infinite Loops include many one-shot stories, they also have a growing continuity, and occasionally feature story arcs spanning many individual story segments (over one loop or many). This page indexes those story arcs, for convenient re-reading. Updates, links, and help much needed and appreciated My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Being the longest of the Loops in terms of what has been written about it, it goes without saying that MLP has gained the most amount of Story Arcs created thus far. Academic Excellence Rainbow Dash trains and leads the rest of her Wonderbolts Academy class, and tries to redeem Lightning Dust. Major character development for Rainbow Dash, firmly breaking several stereotypes of her character. Loops 23.9, 25.3, 27.8, and 31.4. X-Communication Twilight teleports to Earth in the X-Com universe, refuses to become a test subject, and tries to convince humanity that not all aliens are evil or hostile. Alicorn Ascensions and Elements of Harmony Many of the looping ponies have ascended to alicorn in a loop, by doing something to exemplify their Element or their strongest characteristic. Many ponies other than the Mane Six have established an affinity for an Element of Harmony, as well. The Looping Journal of Sunset Shimmer Having had her code corrupted, Sunset spends her early looping career traveling throughout foreign branches, with no home loop to speak of. Although this is fixed, she experiences further Fused Loops. Megaman Classic Activation (Loop 1.0) The very act of getting the Classic Megaman part of the universe Looping, which ended up being a long and arduous task that resulted in all three potential Anchor candidates being traumatized in some way, and even documented the events that occurred to cause The Crash. Mega Sonic In the wake of the Classic Activation, Hermes requested (for various reasons) Hephaestus to code up a fused Loop scenario that would help strengthen the bond between their respective Anchors. The resulting scenario had Rock serving as an early counter to Dr. Eggman and a 'big brother' figure to an Unawake child Sonic before he Awoke later. The events so far have expanded on the personalities of several Sonicverse loopers, created a long-running rivalry between Eggman and Wily, established how serious a threat Waltz can become if left to her own devices, revealed Jet the Hawk to be a looper, and poked at the mystery that is Joe. My Mega Pony The first fused Loop between the Megaverse and Equestria, and set shortly after the events of Filli Vanilli were added to Equestria's Loop expansions. The earth ponies Bright Light and Wily Plan made immense strides in magical study and emulation through technology, culminating in the creation of sapient pony-style robots that were so much like real ponies that they could even earn their own cutie marks. Of course, that was before Nightmare Moon returned and in the aftermath of her cleansing into Luna, Dr. Wily Plan seemingly got affected a similar force and began to try and take over Equestria. Time will tell if Equestria's reputation for friendship and redemption can match up to Wily's pride and ego, or the Megaverse's penchant for sowing conflict among otherwise peaceful cultures. X/Zero A Mega Halloween Roll shows up to the hospital one Halloween to tell the children being kept there a spooky tale of a Halloween invasion by a group of robots calling themselves the Fear Masters. The only thing known at this point is that Dr. Wily isn't behind this one... Battle Network Activation In the wake of success getting the Classic, X, and Zero sections online, Hephaestus is setting his sights on starting work on the other major timeline in the Megaverse. But in addition to trying to reconcile two (and at times more) equally valid potential baselines, he also has to deal with the *ahem* 'aid' of his lazy beach-bum brother Apollo... Sly Cooper Gang In Time A loop where Sly Cooper left behind personalized Cooper Canes for the other six members of the Cooper Gang (Murray, Bently, The Guru, Penelope, The Panda King,and Dimetri) after the Cooper vault Job. This leads Le Paradox recruiting more help for his time travel scheme when compared to Baseline, requiring the gang to split up to contain it in time. Blue Exorcist Kyubey Arc A three part series detailing a loop where Kyubey finds his way into the Blue Exorcist loops and contracts with Rin and Yukio's friend Shiemi. He is dealt with extreme prejudice. DC Comics Batman's Contingency Plans A series of snippets detailing a looping Batman's analysis, breakdown, and counters for many of the loopers in the multiverse, most notably includes the cast of Gravity Falls. Another major arc includes a collaboration with Jonathan Joestar to combat the Original Seven, forming the Final Twenty-One. Hurricane Billy Billy from The Billy and Mandy Show crashes several Safe-Mode loops, causes Kyubey to feel finally emotions, as well as single-handedly cause Gendo Ikari to start looping, labeling him an MLE for sheer stupidity. This marks the start of the modern era of the loops. Яeverse The Loops Thoth of the Yugioh Loops activates the branch of Cardfight! Vanguard without realizing the Link Joker was active, causing a near-Crash level of coding contamination and emergencies. Spreading from branch to branch, mind-controlling people, eventually the virus is removed, and Thoth punished for negligence. Yugioh Number Cards Arc: The Duel Monsters, GX, and 5ds branches find certain loopers in the possesion of Number cards, who play a role in important/darker loops, and have some degree of sentience. Examples include Yugi with No.22 Zombiestein, or Luna with No.49 Fortune Tune. Currently unfinished. Madoka's Ascension and Restoration https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/madoka-magica-loops.351929/ Madoka Kaname was tricked into Ascending by Kyubey, which resulted in the destruction of her home Branch, due to being an anchor. Millions of Admin-years later, a method was found in being able to restore her home, using data that was saved in a backup on her bow, and merging into the newly-made Rebellion branch. Cinder Fall's Attempted Ascension Cinder Fall of the RWBY branch was psychologically manipulated by Slenderman, resulting in a split personality which attempted to Ascend, which thankfully failed, although not without damage to her loop. This is further explored through flashbacks in a loop with Riley (Inside Out), another victim of Slenderman. The Transcendence A major baseline event involving the Gravity Fall loopers, and Bill Cipher, which was ultimately used in the coding to stabilize Yggdrasil by the Admins. Following the events of the Season 2 finale. The Wedding of Nyx Sparkle and Leman Russ Nyx from the My Little Pony loops and Leman from Warhammer 40k loops get married. Loopers from across the multiverse attend the reception, and wind up defending themselves from an attack. All's well by the end. Ace Attorney Cases Turnabout Mario Sunshine: Involving Mario's baseline trial at Delfina Island, having been framed for a crime. Creation of Turnabout Joy: Involving the Fazbear animatronics & the murders that occurred at the restaurant. Pokemon/Digimon Mewtwo x Darkgreymon A compilation of loops involving the saga between Mewtwo and Darkgreymon's initial meeting, and eventual reunion. Also involves the Megaman branch in the latter stages. Pokemon Dio Brando vs Pikachu A long running feud between the JoJo MLE and the Poke-anime Anchor. Log Horizon Konyan the cat Log Horizon loopers Nyanta and Serara wind up as a family with Nyanta's adopted cat Konyan. Due to not being biologically related, this bypasses the Ranma Patch, although she is not excempt from having her memories reset every loop, nor always found. Being turned into a human by Shiroe's contracts, this deals with their story of their hope for a looping Konyan, and a proper family at some point in time. Attack on Titan Carla's Activation Nebulous anchors Eren, Mikasa, and Armin from the AoT loops survive through hellish baselines most every loop. Spread out over many snippets, Carla Jaegar is eventually set looping by their Admin Ganesh in the hopes she would provide a positive influence on them, turning them away from Sakura Syndrome. Yggdrasil Olympics https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/infinite-loops-project-the-yggdrasil-olympics.553656/ Started by a competition from a fused loop in Dragon Ball Z, this idea spiraled into a proposal to the admins for an Olympic-style event(s) from all across the multiverse. Includes training snippets. The Battle of Peron A failed community project involving large-scale battles and almost all loopers at the time. Although there were 19 pages of planning and structure, due to complications involving time as well as necro-posts, the thread was locked and was never finished. There is a basic outline for the plot however. May or may not be canon (?). Death Note War A noodle-incident involving the glitched Ocean City, and Death Notes that lacked the restrictions usually on it. Factions included Anakin Skywalker and Lelouch Lamperouge destroying all Notes, Eren Jaegar killing users of the Notes, and Katniss Everdeen attempting to obtain a Note for herself. Never written, only referenced. Winx Club The entire looping branch is a massive long-running series. Contrary to the others, this loop's writing style deals with character development and daily activities of the loopers, rather than a series of one-shots.Category:Looping Event Doki Doki Literature Club Flesh and Blood DDLC, Azumanga Daioh, and Jenny Everywhere wake up in a high school. Notable for the fact it's the first time the Club members are real life humans. Killer Glitches A multi-chapter Fused Loops between DDLC and Mirai Nikki (not looping). The Club members must stay alive in a Battle Royale-esque survival game. Category:Looping Event Long Live The Queen Nova Moon Princesses Fused Loop between LLTQ and Sailor Moon, Elodie's first time outside her home loop and under her tutelage. Elevator Sagas Generic term for compilations of snips in a cursed elevator for the entire loop. Gag has been done in chronological order: the MLP, Star Wars, RWBY (heroes), Undertale, Jurassic World, and RWBY (villains) loop threads.